


Open Moments

by QuietSeraphim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietSeraphim/pseuds/QuietSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets dealing with season 3B and the many Scydia moments throughout, new story/ficlet each week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> side note: this is told from Lydia's POV, it's non-continuous in some parts and slightly choppy on purpose, no one's thoughts are a constant flow and it's the same with Lydia.

Lydia Martin does not get jealous not at all, never. But when she hears Scott say "Kira" she focuses her attention back to her and subsequently Scott's amazing profile and there she see's Scott smiling at her, at Kira, not Lydia and it's the smile that she's only ever seen when he's talking to (about) Allison, and ever since Allison and Issac are all goo goo eyes over each other, Lydia hadn't seen that smile in a while (but sometimes she thought she would see Scott give her that smile when he thought she wasn't looking)

Seeing as Kira had gotten the group's pack's attention with 'bardo' Lydia had to butt in, "So are you talking bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" honestly she really just wanted to try and catch her in a slip up

"Either I guess." that's when she sits next to Stiles and goes on. Lydia pretends to tune  her out but really she's just as interested as the others because hey, she nearly got an arrow to the forehead because of bardo, she wants to live to see graduation thank you very much everything that Kira talks about is stuff that she already knows from her stint summer of sophomore year before everything started to go to shit, it's not until that Kira reiterated the final stage of bardo being death that the absolute seriousness of the situation becomes scarily clear, _her friends are going to die if they don't do something quick._

That's when the lunch bell rings and Lydia can't get up fast enough, she's about to walk into class when she decides she's just going to skip way too many thoughts and theories floating around her head for her to really pay attention to physics theories, which lets face it, she's known forever.

She makes her way out to the lacrosse field, track season has just ended and lacrosse doesnt get to the field until the last period of the day.

She sits down on one of the benches and rests her chin in her palm thinking back to anything and everything that she's ever read about bardo and Buddhism, try as she might though all she can picture is Scott's stupid half smile and the way Kira looked at Scott and vice versa. It isn't until the lacrosse boys get to the field that Lydia realizes a whole class period has passed by, letting out a very un-Lydia-like sigh, she gathers her things and walks struts across the field, past the team.

"I don't see how you can walk through the grass in those shoes and not get the heel stuck." Lydia stops and looks over her shoulder, it's Scott and Stiles

She looks down at her shoes, a pair of black heels, "it's a skill" she says with a slight smirk, she takes a good look at the two and sees that only Stiles is in his gear the ones that hide Scott's figure under bulky unflattering pads "What's up? Why aren't you in your gear?" she asked

 

Scott rubs the back of his neck anxiously, "I can't control my powers right now, i didn't think it would be a good idea for me to be out there, told coach i twisted my ankle during lunch."

"And I tried to get out of it but coach wouldn't let me." added Stiles

"Stilinski! Get over here" it was coach

"Right well I'd better get over there before coach decides to blow out my eardrums with that stupid whistle," as if to prove a point coach blew shrilly into his ever-present whistle. With a quick wave Stiles ran off to the field.

"So why are you out here?" asked Scott

"just needed some air i guess." she said lightly, she wasn't about to let Scott get worked up over her.

"You know we're gonna find a way to get out of this 'bardo' or whatever, Allison and Stiles will be fine. Stiles and I are gonna talk to Deaton later today" Lydia looked up at Scott, he was looking at her with the same look he had given her at the concert that Miss Blake had set up, before she had almost been sacrificed.

"i'm not worried about them," i'm worried about you she thought.

"I know you, you don't just skip class for no reason."

"and i know you, you'll figure out some crazy plan that'll somehow end up with you nearly dying or something along those lines to try and save those two."

"And you."

Lydia was taken aback, "I'm not the one who's going crazy, for once I'm the sane one in the group"

"Pack" he corrected.

"Only two of you are wolves, and Issac isn't even your beta." the two had moved from the hall doors off to a nearby bench, Lydia began picking at the chipping paint on the aging wood.

"He might as well be my beta since Derek is off who knows where."

"A 'true alpha' somehow caught in limbo, a traumatized beta who isnt even your beta, your ex girlfriend who happens to be a werewolf hunter and who is also caught in limbo, a human, also caught in limbo, and a banshee who has relationship and mental issues. You sure have a unique 'pack'" she remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah well it's my pack, and you don't have mental issues." she turned to look at him and he was giving her that look again, the one that made Lydia sometimes want to relive the impromptu makeout session that they had back in sophomore year in coaches office (can't blame her, she was physically attracted to him, but only physically.)

"Yeah well I'm good at hiding it." she tossed her hair back over her shoulder.

the two sat in comfortable silence, listening to coach blowing his stupid whistle at the team and the occasional snippet of a lecture that came from the window behind them.

It isn't until a figure in the corner of her eye that Lydia looks away from the field, it's Kira "You uh, have someone who wants to talk to you Scotty"

"huh?"

"Little miss new girl want to talk to you Scott." she reiterates. Lydia stands up and fixes the skirt of her dress, "Go talk to her loverboy, see what else she can tell you about bardo."

"What? I'm not into Kira!" he said rushing his words out, quickly standing next to her.

"I never said you were," she said widening her eyes, trying to appear innocent.

He lightly pushes her shoulder, "Alright smart ass, I'll let you and Alisson know if she or Deaton say anything else." he quickly pulls her into a hug and is gone before she can really process what just happened.

Lydia turns to the parking lot and she see's Scott smiling that half smile and Kira fluttering around like she was earlier, the exchange takes less than two minutes and soon Kira's headed back to the school and Scott makes his way to the field.

Yeah, Lydia Martin doesn't get jealous, not ever, but if she did she wouldn't be jealous of someone fawning over Scott McCall. But theoretically, she knew that if she wanted Scott for herself, theoretically, she knew that she could swipe him from Kira before she could say bardo, but this was all theoretically of course because she was totally not interested in Scott just his body really


	2. Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's thoughts when Scott finally lets out his alpha roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter than the last one so  
> again, as will be the style with these fics, told from Lydia's POV and it'll have her thoughts in parentheses for the most part or in italics, these will mostly be thoughts that Lydia won't ever truly admit to herself so it may seem OOC

Lydia was still catching her breath when she heard it. Stiles still had his arms around her and Lydia was too traumatized from the bear trap that some psycho had set to really pay any mind to where his or her hands were (had Stiles bulked up since their last hug? maybe it was just the adrenaline and shit coursing through both their bodies)

the two were catching their breath and gather their thoughts, that's when they heard it, a roar, Scott's roar to be more exact, his alpha roar. While Stiles said something that now escapes her mind, Lydia cant help the smile (it's more of a grin really) that crosses her face, she knew that Scott had been afraid of turning, especially to alpha since the mind door was still open, but he did it.

half a second later her smile froze on her face what if he loses control and doesnt come out of it?? Lydia doesnt stop worrying until about ten minutes later when Stiles gets a message from Scott _If he's texting then he has to have come back, gone back to human, he shouldnt be able to text if he's gone Crazy Wolf Alpha Scott right??_

 

it isnt until much later that night when she's doing next week's psychology homework that Lydia phone lights up that she really, truly, calms down.

 

S: I'm all Scott, not wolfy Alpha Scott.

 

Lydia smiles and lays down on her bed

 

L: wolfy isn't a word, pretty sure those SAT prep cards i gave you had some real words that apply to you right now

 

And there Lydia stays, texting Scott until she falls asleep, phone in hand, books strewn across the bed with pens and papers scattered around, and a smile upon her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much really except i hope you liked it and are going to keep reading, i plan on writing something with each new episode so


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all hell breaks loose at Danny's blacklight party, Lydia talks to Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's POV, she's a little OOC, but she's been traumatized so wouldn't you be out of character?

Somehwere between Danny getting her out of the loft entrance to the street, Lydia had somehow left Danny and had made her way back to the loft where everyone else was, back to her pack, back to Scott. Lydia didn't know how she was able to move so quickly after being so near to hypothermia, but the only thing that fueled her shaky steps was the thought of her friends facing those monsters, those demons. She made it back to the entrance quickly enough but what she saw nearly made her fall. Aiden was on the floor, convulsing and shivering just how she had been and she saw Scott backing up away from the demons. She tried to scream, to do something, say something, but she couldn't it was stuck in her throat. The next thing she knows is she's stumbling down the steps, trying to get to Scott, but before she can take one step further, the sun comes out and the demons disappear in smoke, leaving just as they came, through the dark. That's when everyone starts moving and talking all at once, Ethan makes his way to Aiden, Scott moves to Kira (albeit cautiously), Allison and Issac move closer exchanging words that she can't hear, it isn't until she see's Derek's hand in front of her that she realizes she's now on the floor. He puts her arm around his shoulder and carries her her to the stairs close to where Scott and Kira are, "Lydia? are you okay?" as Derek sets her down, she shakes her head and with a shaky hand she moves her hand up behind her ear where everyone had gotten the same mark. Scott stood between Kira, who was up against the support beam and to Lydia who was still on the stairs where Derek had placed her, "Lydia I'll be right back I need to get Kira home before her dad freaks out and decides to fail me." he gives her a half smile which she thinks the returns (but with ther whole body still shaking she's not really sure) Scott nods and turns to Kira, holding out his hand which she takes hesitantly, everyone knows that he's gonna tell her everything (or almost everything) so they let him go without a word, knowing that he's gonna return anyway.

After they leave everyone else start moving and talking, Derek puts a blanket from upstairs over her shoulders before going to scold yell at the twins for throwing the party in the first place, Alisson and Issac leave to see what was going on with her dad and Stiles was still MIA. So Lydia sat there on the stairs with a too-big blanket over her shoulders until she was able to move more normally. She slowly walked around the loft, stepping over and around the spilled paint and drinks, trying to get feeling back in her arms and legs. The only thing echoing through her head _They stopped my scream, how did they stop my scream? what were they? where's Scott?_ She then realized she was still shaking, but not  because she was cold, but because she was terrified, she started to choke back the hysteric tears that threatened to fall. A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and she turned into them, letting the tears fall, "Where were you Scott? I called for you before they came, i called for you before they got to me. I tried to scream, but they stopped it, they stopped me from screaming." Scott said nothing but hugged her more tightly, letting her cry into his shirt, letting her take out her frustrations on him.

She pulled away from him suddenly, now fueled by her anger and frustration. She was now borderline furious, "You promised me in the auditorium that day that you would be there, that you wouldn't let anything else happen to me, that you would do something if I called for you, I _did,_ _and you weren't there_." she was near hysterics, hitting Scott's chest. He pulled her back into his arms, "I'm sorry Lydia, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeats into her hair as she sobs against his chest. And there they stand, in the sunlight that saved him, with him murmuring sorry after sorry into her hair, with her crying not only because she's scared for herself, but because they stopped her scream, because she was afraid of what this would mean for her pack, because she was for the second time in recent months questioning whether she would live to see graduation day, and also because somewhere deep inside her, she knew that she had lost him and that this wouldn't be the last time he breaks his promise to her. She feels warmer now, though she's not sure if it's because of the sun streaming freely through the window or if it's because of Scott's hug, she doesnt really care she just wants to feel warm again

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you've enjoyed this, if you did wonderful, let me know, if not "if you have nothing to say, don't say anything at all" stay tuned for the next one


	4. Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is hearing more things than usual and she can't handle them alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first and foremost I apologize for the spelling and grammatical errors, i my laptop doesnt have microsoft word or any word program yet so this was typed on Google Docs, and i dont have a Beta. second I hope this makes sense, it's 1:30 am where i am right now and i need sleep. thirdly: enjoy

Lydia was lost in her thoughts, they had finally found Stiles, and she had been _wrong_ , she had been so _sure_ that he was in that basement, but instead he was in the woods. She stood there in the hallway hospital as the others talked around her, going over and over in her head what had made her wrong, where she had turned the wrong way, trying to find that something that had made her make the wrong decision.

 _Clang clang clang clang_ , Lydia flinched at the sudden noise. _Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang_. The noise got louder and louder. As Scott was leading her away he noticed her reluctance, “Lydia, do you hear something?”

 _Tell him!_ part of her yelled

_What if it’s nothing again and I’m wrong?!_

“No, I didn’t hear anything”, she said voice quiet, almost weak. _He has enough on his mind with his best friend in the hospital, whatever this is I can figure it out, I can’t always rely on Scott because he won’t always be there, the blacklight party proved that_. As Lydia got behind Scott on his bike, placing the helmet on her head not caring about the state her hair would be in when she took it off, she wrapped her arms around Scott’s waist. As she held onto him, she focused on the sound and feel of the engine beneath her in an attempt to push the clanging noise from her head. They rode in silence, unable and unwilling to speak above the air that was rushing past them, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

Once Scott pulled up to her house, he took both helmets and took Lydia’s hand once again, leading her to the porch. He kept a supportive hand in the middle of her back as she fished for her keys, once inside he led her upstairs. Once in her room he pulled her into a hug and she stood there, still and unmoving, focusing on his heartbeat.

They stood there in the middle of her room with their arms around each other, attempting to give the other the support they desperately needed. It had been an exhausting night and both were drained, physically and emotionally.

As Lydia’s arms were moving to wrap around Scott when his phone went off, he pulled away slightly to see who it was, “That’s Derek and the twins wondering what’s going on” he said quietly, “I need to go fill them in, do you want Aiden to come? He was with you earlier?”

“No, no. I’m fine, i just need to get some sleep.” she murmured.

“Okay, well text me if you need anything.” she nodded and he pulled her in once more to place a comforting kiss on her forhead.

Five minutes after he left, Lydia was still standing in the middle of the room, trying to push away the clanging in her head. Somehow she made her way to her bed where she fell asleep on top of the covers, still fully dressed

  
  


The next morning Lydia noticed that everything she did sounded like ir was being amplified tenfold directly in her head, making getting ready even more difficult. She could hear her hair as she braided it, she could hear her mother puttering around downstairs. By some miracle she had made it to school without screaming, even though that’s all she wanted to do.

By passing period between first and second, Lydai had had enough and she needed to talk to Scott. She closed her lockee door, visibly wincing as the sound was magnified.

“Hey,” he pulled a book out of his locker and she heard the covers scraping against his other books. “So they’re doin tests on Stiles all afternoon I was gonna go around six to visit.” a locker down the hall slammed and she flinched, “Wanna come with me?” another locker slammed, another flinch.

“I should probably go home.” textbooks slamming on desks, lockers closing with rattles, every noise she could possibly hear made her flinch.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern crossing his face.

“Yeah, I’m just a little sensitive to noise right now I guess” she flinched again, “I’ll text you later” with that she left Scott, headed down the hall and out the front doors before Scott or anyone could stop her.

She ended up driving in her car to the woods where she sat in the silence, enjoying every second of it. When she glanced at her phone she saw it was nearly six, _maybe it was just the adrenaline from yesterday that kicked everything into overdrive, and I should really go check up on Stiles to see how he is after yesterday, after all I’m not the only one who had a crazy night yesterday_ , she reasoned. Feeling much more like herself she started her car and was pulling into the hospital parking lot when the clanging started again, clang clang clang clang clang. By the time she was parked the clanging was at near deafening levels. She sat there for a bit trying to focus on her breathing to center her mind once more. When that didn’t work she turned up her music, louder and louder and louder until she could hardly hear herself think, between the noise in ther head and the level of the volume in the car it was amazing she wasn’t completely deaf. Should she have parked closer to the entrance she was sure people would have been complaining.

She sat there, hand gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white, until it was too much and she screamed.

As soon as it had escaped her throat she knew something was wrong, it didn’t sound like her typical banshee screams and there wasn’t a single call or message from Scott asking if she was okay, but then again he didn’t hear me when I saw the Oni for the first time.

Though it wasn’t her banshee scream she felt better, the only noise she heard was from her music which she turned down. With shaking hands and wobbly legs Lydia pulled herself out of the car, just in time to see the lights in the hospital to go out and to see the sparks flying from the roof where she could only just make out two figures in the dark. She made her way as quickly to the hospital as possible where patients and doctors and visitors were running around behind the glass windows attempting to make their way to the doors. She looked up once more and this time she recognized one of the figures, “Scott” her voice came out a hoarse whisper. She couldn’t tell from where the sparks were coming from but she knew Scott was in danger. It took her half a swcond to realize the sparks were coming from one of the electricity cables that powered the hospital, and it was loose, flopping and flailing around like a water hose turned on full power and left alone. “Scott!” the figures were dodging the cable while trying to contain it and all Lydia could do was watch as Scott danced between life and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's that, it's not all that fantastic but it doesn't matter, they'll (hopefully) get better over time  
> this one is a little longer to make up for the lack of a chapter for last week and all the Scydia this past episode gave me more to work with so.


	5. Late Night Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia sets down some rules for communication when she's left out of the loop. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! In honor of the Teen Wolf marathon today (and the fact I was essentially bed-ridden for the day) I started writing again! For Open Moments at the very least, so here's the Scydia open moment for "Letharia Vulpina"

After everything at the hospital the night before, with Kira saving the day, and Isaac ending up in the hospital, it was a miracle the day was as normal as it was. Well, minus the fact that Stiles was missing again, Allison was sitting in the hospital waiting for Isaac, and basically everyone else Lydia talked to at school and in life were AWOL. But besides all that, Lydia felt slightly more...normal, there were no voices or noises in her head, the sounds around her weren’t intensified a hundred fold. At least she felt normal until passing period, when she saw him talking to her mom. Him being essentially the only person she could say she genuinely hated, Peter.

“Hearing? He was talking about hearing?” sneaky bastard, getting my mom to deliver a message to me. After her mom left (and she crumpled up Peter’s number in her fist) she pulled out her phone and started writing a message to Scott, right as she was about to hit send, she changed her mind and sent it to Allison instead. That’s why after school Allison and Lydia found themselves outside the massive doors to Derek’s loft.

Flashbacks to the blacklight party had chills running up Lydia’s spine, well that and she was going to be in the same room as the psychopathic maniac who nearly killed her and gave her the stupid banshee powers that had her going crazy.

“Fine, let’s see what he wants.” she pulled open the door, and like the evil maniac he thought he was he turned, “The hunter and she banshee, ladies come in.”

* * *

As insane as Peter was and as little as she trusted him, he did help her, at least when it came to her abilities. After the great reveal that Peter was a father, and after she and Allison left him on the floor, she was exhausted, mentally and physically. But all that didn’t stop her from trying to reach out to the voices. And so she lay in her bed, eyes closed trying to reach out, but nothing came. She lay there for what felt like hours until her phone went off on her bedside table. With an exasperated sigh, Lydia sat up and grabbed her phone, it was a text from Kira (Scott had asked-told-Lydia to get her number in order to make Kira feel more welcome, and it expanded the Pack’s phone tree)

-Scott’s hurt, Stiles is sick

Lydia’s stomach dropped, her mind jumped from scenario to scenario, each worse than the last. The first coherent thought she had was call Scott somehow she managed to dial without messing up and the phone rang. and it rang. and it rang, “Hi you’ve reached Scott McCall! Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.” Lydia let out an anguished cry and dialed again, “Hi, you’ve reached Scott McCall! Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.” each time she heard his familiar voicemail she got more and more anxious, she got more and more worried. She was bounding down the stair, keys in hand phone in the other when it suddenly vibrated in her hand. She almost dropped it and when she saw who was calling she really did drop it. Quickly picking it back up she pressed the small green button on the screen and pressed the phone to her ear, “Ohmygod Scott!”

“Lydia, are you okay? Is everything okay?” he sounded exhausted and yet he still cared more about her than himself.

“Me!? I get a text from Kira telling me you’ve been hurt and that Stiles is sick and then you don’t answer your phone and I was about to go try and find you because I didn’t know what was happening which I still don’t know what’s happening and ohmygod are you okay?!” she was babbling, something that she never did, ever, but her heart was still beating hard against her chest and she couldn’t seem to calm herself down.

“Lydia, I’m fine, I promise, I’m already healed, I’m okay.”

She let out a shaky sigh of relief and sank down on the steps, head between her knees as she took long deep breaths, “What happened?”

And then Scott explained it all, everything that happened, everything that was happening and everything that they were going to do. Sometime during all that, Lydia managed to get back to her room on shaky legs.

As she fell onto her bed she was finally back to her calm, level-headed (albeit more exhausted now than before) self. “Scott.” she interrupted.

“Yeah Lyds?”  
  
“A) Stop calling me that. B) We don’t see each other a lot at school anymore and we’re always so busy we hardly ever text after school, and since it seems like I’m always somehow out of the loop, why don’t we start something, add something to our nightly “I’m alive” texts.”*

“Sure, what is it?”

“Anything that happened that day, big or small, you tell me, I’m the smartest one in the pack so I’m sure if there’s a problem I can solve it.”

He heard Scott’s low chuckle as he replied, “As long as you do the same, somehow you seem to be in school the most out of any of us, so you tell me about what happened in class, tell me about the teacher’s mistakes and the gossip, I need some normalcy in my life nowadays.”

“Deal,” she said with a yawn.

“You should get to sleep Lyds, I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay?”

“Stop calling me Lyds,” she mumbled as she got under her covers.

“I will Lyds, as soon as you go to sleep.” she smiled half-heartedly, said goodnight once more and hung up the phone. She closed her eyes and let the exhaustion take over and soon she fell asleep in the blissful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! if you did, give me some kudos or comment below! If you didn't, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."
> 
> Also: the "I'm alive" texts refer to a headcanon of mine that came to be after the episode, "Silverfinger". In said headcanon, I had a thought that after that night since Lydia was absent from all the action and radio silence from her pack makes her nervous she talks to Scott about him sending her a text at night that says "I'm alive" or "alive" or something along those lines so that she know's he's okay and vice-verse, Not a lot of sense but then again a lot of my writing doesnt make sense so there's that as well.


	6. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Lydia needs the warmth that Scott gives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during/after Echo House

Lydia sat in the car, frustrated and nervous as she waited for her friends to rob an armored car. Banshee powers were okay if you needed to find the dead body or something, but when it came to hand-to-hand fighting, she was about as strong (and as useful) as Prada. She sat in the front seat, fingers tapping on the steering wheel waiting for a sign of-well something. She looked up and peered over to where her friends were supposed to be, that was when she saw someone get thrown into a wall.

“Shit.” she quickly grabbed her keys and was out the door running over to the figure, it was Allison. Lydia helped her up and was supporting her weight when she really saw what was happening. Ethan and Aiden were still going after the guy (Kinkade was it?) and it didn’t seem like they were stopping any time soon. And Lydia stood there on the sidelines, wishing she could do something to help Scott get the twins in check, wishing she could do something other than just stand on the side. But while he tried to reel them in, Lydia couldn’t help but really admire the person Scott was. He was every bit the leader the pack needed, he truly was the True Alpha and everything he had done since getting the bite was a reflection of that. He was always protecting them and their small town, and somehow all of that didn’t change him, he was still the bundle of joy he had been since elementary school. Back then she thought of him as a hyper-active puppy, (pretty funny now that he was an actual wolf) and sometimes she still saw that puppy in him.

**  
**Later that night, when she was doing the next week’s econ assignment, she thought back to everything that had happened since he got the bite, from everything with Jackson to her impromptu makeout session with Scott in Coach’s office to her own powers manifesting and everything in between. When she thought to her kiss with Scott, she paused and remembered the feeling of his lips against hers, the feeling of his hair in her fingers and his body pressed against hers. Scott McCall was a ball of sunshine with lips like poison that had her wanting more and more; but at the same time he was a puppy and a literal ball of sunlight that lit up Beacon Hills and warmed her spirit, and it was nights like this, when she was feeling like the weak link, that Lydia needed that warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot shorter than the other stuff I've posted but not much I can really do about that  
> as always: if you liked it comment or give me some Kudos, if not "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all"  
> bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> first real published fic that i put on AO3, also first Scydia/Teen Wolf fic so, i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
